Meetings
by Kur0shiro
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro and his fukutaichou Matsumomo Rangiku goes to Konoha to attend to some matters. From ramen to dramatic meetings. One thing leads to another. !somewhat HitsuHina! ...Hinata that is. xD


_Just a drabble slash one-shot, but quite a long one. The idea bugged me for days after reading a Bleach/Naruto crossover so yes… Please enjoy, I guess? ;D

* * *

_

**Meetings

* * *

**

"Oi Matsumomo!" A young man irritatedly shouted at the orange-y haired woman who was walking in front of him.

"Taichou! We're here!" The woman, Matsumomo, exclaimed and pointed at the huge gate that somehow resembled the giant gates of the _Seireitei_, the place wherein all shinigami reside in Soul Society.

The two proceeded inside the village where they saw a woman who also has _assets_ that almost rivaled Matsumomo's uh, assets.

'…What the hell…?' The young man who sported snow-white hair despite his young age told himself while looking strangely at the two women conversing with each other and the men secretly hiding and gawking at the two "goddesses" in front of them. The taichou sighed.

"Taichou, we'll go to my, the Hokage's, office. Will you come with us?" The blonde haired woman faced the boy and smiled.

"Uh, no." He said and continued, "Matsumomo, my lieutenant, will take care of things…" He finished, and felt his stomach grumble. "I'll meet you here after you finish then."

"Oh. Okay Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumomo happily replied and followed the Hokage of the village into her office.

'I guess I'll grab a bite… Now…' Hitsugaya thought and walked off to another direction.

* * *

"O-one… bowl of ra-ramen please…" a shy voice filled the Ichiraku ramen stand, as well as quiet sobs the girl was shedding.

* * *

"Eh… A ramen stand… I guess this would do." Hitsugaya murmured to himself and entered the stand, only to be faced with a girl wearing an overly-large jacket, a female worker in the stand talking to the girl ('The daughter of the owner?' Hitsugaya thought), and the owner cooking some ramen. And… was the jet-blacked-hair girl crying? She sort of reminded him of a friend back in Soul Society. (A/N: Guess who? ((lol)) )

"Oh! A customer! Please do come in!" the owner exclaimed and gestured the young taichou to sit.

So, he did and ordered two bowls of ramen. He could have sworn the girl eating with him sobbed harder.

Silence engulfed the stand. Only the quite sobs of the girl and the ramen being cooked was heard.

"A-ano… Here…" The young girl stood up and handed her payment to the woman that Hitsugaya assumed to be the ramen stand's daughter and left the stand, sobbing still.

"Hmm… Why was she crying?" He unintentionally said out loud, causing the two people left in the stand stare at him.

"…Naruto-kun is with Sakura now." The female said and stared at the seat formerly occupied by the heart-broken girl earlier.

"I see." He replied and finished the ramen. After finishing, he paid for the meal and left the stand.

* * *

'I… hate you Naruto-kun!' the young Hyuuga heiress told herself as she activated her Byakugan and performed her self-taught technique Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō unto her surroundings.

She continued to train until she caught a glimpse of a young man sporting snow-white hair approaching the place wherein she was training. The heiress hid herself using the bushes and made sure her Byakugan was active so that she can prevent any attack or anything the newcomer might do to her.

* * *

"…" The young taichou examined his surroundings and decided to rest on a branch of the sturdy tree being surrounded by thick bushes.

He sensed a person's presence and spoke out, "You can come out."

* * *

"You can come out."

Hyuuga Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, and came out of the bushes and saw the young man.

'He's the one from Ichiraku…' she told herself and bowed then exclaimed 'Gomenasai' to the man who lazily leaned his back unto the trunk of the tree.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"A… ano… I'm…"

"You didn't do anything."

"I-I'll b-be lea-vi-ving!" she quickly blurted out and readied herself to run away but she halted when the young man asked her who _Naruto_ is.

"…Why…" Hinata stopped on her tracks and stood still for a while. "Who… who are yo-you to a-ask that?" She exclaimed as she faced the young man asking her a very personal question. Tears suddenly flow down from her eyes that rivaled the man's white hair.

Silence. Hitsugaya was coolly relaxing and staring at the sky. The Hyuuga stared at the grass while her tears poured out.

* * *

"Crying won't do anything." He broke the silence and then looked at the sad figure standing there.

She did not speak. But she stared hard at him. He stood up and the girl broke down, knees on the grass and she was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Without her light… The one who made her strong and change for the best was gone… She had every reason to cry.

He sighed then reached for a piece of cloth he kept in his pocket incase he suffer a minor injury, he then gave it to the heart-broken girl crying her heart out before him. They didn't even know each other.

She accepted the cloth and struggled to stop the tears from flowing out but to no success.

"He's… Naruto-kun… He's-he's go-gone!" She continued to sob while hiding her face using the cloth.

Hitsugaya opted not to reply but help the girl. He's got time to kill anyway, and he can't leave the distraught girl here.

After a while she managed to stop her tears and faced the snow-white-haired man who made her cry once again.

"I… I'm sorry." She managed not to stutter, despite her current state.

"…It's okay." He sighed and offered his hand to help the teenager to stand up on her own feet.

She grabbed onto him and stood up.

"Gomenasai…" she repeated and then bowed once again in front of the Gotei 13 prodigy.

"…I guess I should go." He said when he looked at the surroundings and noticed that it has gotten late already and then proceeded to leave the place.

"Ano…! Can-can I ask your name?" She blurted out as the man left the place.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Yours?" he faced the girl who now sported a shy smile.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata!" She bowed as the Hitsugaya Toushiro bid goodbye to the place.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama!" Matsumomo Rangiku shook hands with the village's Hokage and left the place.

* * *

"What's taking Rangiku so long?" the taichou sighed to himself.

He then saw his fukutaichou running towards him.

"Taichou! Everything went fine!" She flashed a big grin and then handed the important papers to Hitsugaya.

"Ok. Let's go." The taichou said and then left the village with his fukutaichou.

* * *

"I… I hope we'll meet again Hitsugaya-kun…" a girl murmured to herself as she watched the two figures fade into the lush forest of their village, Konoha.

* * *

_I hoped you liked this. ;D I know it's such a random crossover pairing but nevertheless, I'm amused. At least I've got rid of this in my mind now… ((lol))_


End file.
